


Or so they thought.

by Coco101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sadnap you could say, Short One Shot, but broken up, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco101/pseuds/Coco101
Summary: "So they couldn’t kiss in the doorway of their- Dream’s house, and hold each other forever.But both of them wished they could."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 27





	Or so they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> More Dreamnap is needed (also what's with the Dreamnap tag clogged w/ dnf???)  
> Hope you enjoy this short, not-very-good, kinda sad oneshot  
> :D  
> Don't forget to drink water and remember you are loved <3

During Sapnap and Dream’s relationship. Dream had been the happiest anybody had ever seen him. And Dream would smile at the constant thought of being this happy forever. Because him and Sapnap were destined to be together, forever. 

Or so Dream thought. 

There would always be a time where Dream would wish they were still together. Still sat in his room, on the floor, laughing, sharing coy glances, and eventually kissing until the sun set and they fell asleep on the carpeted floor, wrapped around one another. 

Before Sapnap, Dream was lonely, angry all the time, he isolated himself from the world. Working on videos until the sun had set and the only light source in the room was from his monitor, displaying whatever code, video or thumbnail he was working on. 

And after Sapnap? The exact same. Lonely, angry, isolated. Nothing but darkness.

Dream recalled, that occasionally- every night, he’d close his eyes to go to sleep, and wish in his own head that when he woke up in the morning, Sapnap would be there, his light snores, the ‘gross’ drool on  _ his _ pillow that dream secretly thought was adorable. 

Yet the left side of the bed was constantly cold and empty since he left. 

And Dream would admit, he blamed Sapnap sometimes. He’d call him a stupid idiot who caused this mess in the first place. But he couldn’t help but follow it up with  _ my  _ stupid idiot. 

No matter what, Sapnap was always Dream’s stupid idiot, who he loved so so much. And that made it worse. 

And when people tried to speak to Dream, ask him how he was, if he’d eaten, if he was feeling even the tiniest bit better, Dream would shut them out. 

Why speak to anyone who isn’t Sapnap? 

This had been going on for seven months. 

Seven months of “Dream are you ok? You can talk to me” and “Dream you’re shutting everyone out. Please talk to somebody”, and his least favourite, “I spoke to  _ him _ the other day…”

Sapnap had left him. Shut him out completely. But they still shared mutual friends. All of Dream’s friends were Sapnap’s.

Which meant  _ everybody but Dream,  _ got to speak to him, possibly hear his laugh, hear his small sighs, hear him mumble to himself. And Dream was jealous. 

What he wouldn’t give to just hear one thing leave Sapnap’s mouth. 

What Dream wouldn’t give to just go back to  _ that _ night. The night where he knew it was over. He would go back, fix everything, kiss Sapnap all over his face and make sure he knew he was loved. But he couldn’t do that. He should have done that when they were together.  _ Why didn’t you do that when he was yours? Why did you let him walk away? Why? _

_ Because you took him for granted. _

And dream did take him for granted. All the time. And never realised. Until it was too late. Until he was blowing up Sapnap’s phone with texts of apology, asking for him to return, for one more chance,  **_god I’m so sorry, please, I’m so so sorry. Come back I can’t live without you._ **

And Sapnap never blocked him. He couldn’t bring himself to block Dream out of his life completely. 

He turned his read receipts off, made sure Dream couldn’t tell that Sapnap was reading his texts. He’d lay in his own bed, reading the texts, imagining Dream saying them. Tears running down the side of his face and soaking into the pillow. 

And there had been so many times when Sapnap had stood, hand raised to a fist, ready to knock on Dreams door. 

He’d pictured it so many times. He’d knock, Dream would answer, they’d stare at each other, kiss, make up, hold each other until they grew old. 

But now they couldn’t. Dream wouldn’t bring himself to even bother visiting Sapnap, afraid to hurt him again, and Sapnap wouldn’t bring himself to contact Dream, afraid to be hurt again. So they couldn’t kiss in the doorway of their- Dream’s house, and hold each other forever. 

But both of them wished they could. 

Wishes weren’t strong enough to fix  _ this _ . Wishes couldn’t reverse time, remove the pain, fill the empty words up with more meaning. The two broken men could,  _ and would _ , wish for each other back, but nothing would happen. 

And that broke Sapnap even more. Because him and Dream were destined to be together, forever. 

Or so Sapnap thought. 


End file.
